Love in a showdown
by lickyliickykittykitty
Summary: Jack Spicer challanges the new girl to a showdown but loses. he kidnaps this shy girl and treats her like dirt...but in the meantime, his ice heart is melting. could he be in love? JACKXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Omi, Raymundo, Kimiko, Clay, or even any characters in this story…well, except I do, own Ember.

A 14 year old girl. A mysterious past. This is Ember. She has lime green hair, with black roots and tips. She has a black stripe under each sapphire blue eye (like Jack Spicer but on both eyes) and pale skin. She is also Italian (A/N: like me!). She wears a black halter-top, black tight jeans, and a trench coat. She wears black Doc Martins all the time. She likes the dark, getting her own way, smiling laughing at any joke. She is on the Xiaolin side.

Ember sat on the front steps of the temple. She was board. She watched Omi practice his martial arts skills. She watched Clay practice his rope skills. She silently laughed at Raymundo and Kimiko who were writing text messages to each other. She sighed, thinking of the pizza her Nona used to make, back home. She closed her eyes trying to remember the delicious taste. When she opened them she screamed. Omi was less than one inch from her face. The scream caused everyone to rush over. "What's wrong?" Kimiko asked. "Omi scared the crap outta me." Ember said laughing. "I wanted to know if you were alright. Your eyes were closed for so long." He said, in a naive way. Everyone exchanged worried glances. "I was just thinking of my grandmothers home made pizza." She said, shrugging. Everyone sat down. "Home sick, eh?" asked Raymundo. "A little…" she said, pulling her knees to her chest. "I remember every Friday night my Nona would make her special pizza. I remember helping make it, and always eating pepperonis when she looked away. Most of the time she would look away on purpose for me." She said, smiling. "Y'all know, little lady, when you first came here, we thought you were some gothic gal." Clay said, patting g her back. "Yes, but you are a nice happy girl. One of us!" Omi said, smiling. Ember smiled. "I may look gothic, but I'm a little on the happy side…" she said, getting up. Suddenly Dojo ran over with an ancient scroll. "Okay kids! New Wo!" he said, opening the scroll. "The jewel of Kara. It lets you read minds." Dojo said, rolling up the scroll. "Cool." Raymundo said, jumping up and down. Dojo turned into his 40 ft. self, and everyone jumped on.

As they landed, Ember shrieked. She ran to a tree and picked up a ruby red jewel. She gazed into it and saw her reflection in it. She turned around, only to be met face to face by… "Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled angrily. Jack looked at Ember angrily. "You don't really want to take that to the temple do you?" he asked, scowling. Ember looked around. "Uhhh…. Yes?" she said, getting scared. He shook his head. "Just give it to me." He demanded. "No!" she said, crawling between his legs and running to her friends. Jack rolled his eyes. He walked over to her and grabbed the jewel. It started to glow. "Ember, challenge him!" Kimiko whispered. "Jack Spicer...I challenge you to a Xiaolin sh-showdown…" Ember stuttered (this is her first showdown… because she's only been there for 3 weeks). "Name the game." He said, smirking evilly. "Umm… truth or dare… whom ever doesn't answer the question or whom ever doesn't do the dare, loses. 3 strikes you're out." She said shaking. "You got it!" he said. "GONG YE TEMPI!"

**Ember: **T or D?

**Jack: **DARE!

**Ember: **I dare you to… hold your breath for as long as you can!

**Jack: **T or D?

**Ember:** Truth!

**Jack: **Is it true you like guys?

**Ember: **Yes

**Later **

**Jack: **T or D?

**Ember: **Dare!

**Jack: **I dare you to… flash me?

Ember looked at him. "What?" she asked. "I dare you to flash me!" he said, smirking. She looked at her friends. They looked away. Blushing, Ember slowly lifted up her top. Jack blushed. Ember looked away. "Truth or Dare?" she asked, putting her shirt down. "Dare." He said, smiling. "I dare you to… flash me!" Ember said, blushing and smirking evilly. She looked at her friends, as they tried to hold in their laughter. Jack stood still. "Well, Jack? Tit for Tat." She said, folding her arms. Jack cleared his throat. "Umm…" he stuttered. "I wanna see ya, Jack!" she said, smirking. "I give up!" he yelled. "Strike 3, you're out!" Ember squealed. Jack blushed and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Inumonkey13: It's okay Jack, just say it!**

**Jack: but, what will Wuya think?**

Inumonkey13: she's not the boss of your emotions! Has tears running down her cheeks 

**Jack: Okay…I…I love…**

**Inumonkey13: Yes Jack? Pushes body up against Jacks**

**Jack: I love your story!**

**Inumonkey13: And? Smiles happily**

**Jack: and you do not own the heylin or Xiaolin characters except Ember…**

Inumonkey13: Oh Jack! Sighs happily gazing into space 

The Xiaolin monks were on their way back to the temple now. Ember sighed happily, as she thought of when she won. "I can't believe you won! Good job!" Kimiko said, patting her on the back. "Yeah, good job," Raymundo complimented. Ember giggled. "I won the Shen Gong Wo!" she yelled. Dojo smiled. "Great job kid!" he exclaimed. "I still can't believe Jack Spicer wanted you to flash him!" Kimiko said disgusted in Jack. Ember laughed. "Maybe he ain't getting enough action." Raymundo joked. Everyone laughed (except Omi, B/C he has no clue). "Or maybe he don't get to see many pretty girls like Ember," Clay said, nudging Ember. Ember thought for a second. 'Why did he pick flash? Why not something else?' she thought. "Maybe he does not get to see 'playboy'!" Omi laughed. Everyone stopped. "Where did you learn about that?" asked Kimiko. Omi looked at her. "Raymundo was telling me about an article in it." He said, smiling. Kimiko and Ember looked at Raymundo and covered their chests. Clay sat in front of the girls, as if to protect them. Raymundo blushed. "It was my dads!" he claimed. "Then how come there was like, 12 magazines under your mat?" asked Dojo. Raymundo blushed. "There's nothing there!" he said. Dojo shook his head. "Well when I went in there last night to borrow your disc player thing, why were they sticking out from under there?" he asked. Raymundo blushed. Ember and Kimiko slightly turned around, still covering their chests.

As soon as they got to the temple Ember and Kimiko ran to put baggy sweaters on. Raymundo ran to his room, blushing, Clay kept an eye on Raymundo, and Omi sat there wondering why the girls were so offended and scared.

Kimiko and Ember sat on the front steps of the temple talking. "I think he likes you!" Ember laughed. Kimiko blushed. "Nah, he doesn't." she said. Ember shook her head. "Yeah, I see the way he looks at you. With those shiny eyes." She replied. Kimiko smiled. "Well, what ever you say." She laughed. Ember twiddled her thumbs. "Who do you like?" Kimiko asked, interested. "I'll never tell… Because, I don't know!" she answered. Kimiko gave her an 'awe' look.

That night… 

Ember sat on her windowsill. It was 12:00pm and she couldn't sleep. She held the jewel of Kara in her hands. The moon shone brightly. She smiled as she gazed into the jewel. Suddenly she dropped it into the pond below. Her eyes went wide as she watched the ripples disappear. "No!" she gasped. She stood up and dove in._ A pair of crimson eyes watched her dive in. As they saw her disappear under the surface, they jumped in also. _As Ember looked around her surroundings she spotted the jewel still sinking beside her. She looked at it, as she remembered she couldn't swim. Her eyes remained open, as she made a slow grab for it. _The pair of eyes were watching her closely now._ As her index finger made contact, the jewel began to sparkle. She blinked, as the jewel began to give off a dull light. she quickly took her hand away. It stopped. She looked at her finger, then at the jewel. She hesitantly touched it. It didn't glow. She grabbed it quickly and began kicking rapidly, floating up to the surface.

As she surfaced, she took the biggest breath of air. She looked around to see if anybody saw what she did. nobody was around…or so she thought. Suddenly something surfaced loudly. She couldn't see what it was, but there was something there. She kept her eyes on the same spot she heard the splash. She held the jewel close. "Is somebody there?" she whispered, a little frightened. Nothing answered. She backed away. Her eyes darted all around. But she saw no one. She climbed onto a near by rock, sticking out of the water, and sat there. She stared at the space. Suddenly it splashed her. She yelped, and ducked. "There really is something there," she said to herself. She stood up. She was all wet, and in her pajamas. _The eyes stared at her. Too afraid to move. Too afraid to speak. This capture had to go as planned. He couldn't fail this time! _Ember held her breath as she tried to hear breathing. But she couldn't. She released her breath, and looked at the jewel. It began to glow. She looked at it and heard another splash. She shot her head back up, and saw ripples in the water… coming close to her! She put the jewel in her pocket and dove in. she swam faster than she did before. When she reached the sand bar, she got up and tried to run (because it's hard to run in water!). she was only 5 ft. from land, when the something behind her pushed her over. She fell forward and disappeared under the water. _He looked at where she went under and wondered where she went. _Ember jumped up and ran out of the water.

Screaming her head off, she ran through a forest. The invisible creature followed her. She ran through a creek and cut her foot on something. She screamed in pain as she looked at her bloody foot. She shut her eyes tightly and gagged. She couldn't stand blood. The jewel shone brighter than the moon now. The creature pushed her over, and picked her up. It dragged her by the hand. She tried to run away, but it yanked on her hard. She cried out in pain, as it felt like her arm was ripping off. It held her up against a tree. The jewel glowed a bright color now and was shaking. The shroud of shadows fell off, and moonlight illuminated the face of "Jack Spicer!" she gasped. "I want that jewel of Kara!" he spat. Ember sniffled. "No! Let me go!" she screamed. Jack smirked evilly. "Then you'll die!" he laughed. Behind him, Wuya cackled. "Wait, Jack!" she shrieked. Jack smirked. "I've got a better idea. Let's use her," she said. Ember looked around for help. "What do you mean?" Jack asked, a little taken back. "We'll kidnap her and use her as a trade!" she answered Ember scowled. "Oh, foolish girl. Whats wrong?" Wuya hissed, smirking evilly. Ember looked at Wuya with hate. "Fuck off." She spat. Wuya cackled. "Naughty language for such a small girl," Jack hissed. Ember scowled. "L-let me go, now!" she screamed. Jack shook his head, and pulled out a needle from inside his trench coat. Embers eyes widened, as he quickly inserted it into her neck. She slowly fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE!

Ember opened her eyes dully. The room was dark and musty. She tried to get up, but something held her down. She gazed down and gasped. " You're surprised to be in chains?" asked a voice. Ember looked around in fear. "Where am I?" she asked, in a whisper. Jack stepped out of the dark shadows. "My Lab." He sneered. Ember looked around in fright. "Why do you want me? Why not anyone else?" she asked, scared. Jack smirked. "Because you're so innocent." He laughed evilly. Ember shook her head. "Let me go! You Freak!" she cried. Jack stood still.

Flashback 

(IN JACK'S MIND)

Kids chased the small boy down the street. "Baby!" screamed a chubby boy. "Freak!" cried another. The boy ran into his house and hid behind the couch. "Jack Spicer, you are such a FREAK!" yelled one of the boys. The little 7-year-old boy cried, as the bullies walked away. "I'm not a freak… I'm just…different…" he said, wiping a tear.

_A woman walked out into her living room, and looked around. She heard sniffling from behind the sofa. "Jack, sweetie, come out." She said, taking off her oven mitts. The 7-year-old Jack Spicer ran out and hugged her. "Mommy, why don't the other boys like me?" he asked, crying. His mother picked him up. "Jack, please tell me what they did." she said, sitting down with him. He looked at his blue monsters Inc. running shoes. "Am I a freak, mommy?" he asked, looking up with teary eyes._

End flashback 

He looked at Ember with hate in his eyes. The memories burned in his mind. "Don't ever say that again. If you want to live, you'll never say that word to me, ever again…" he spat. Ember looked at him. "Freak…" she muttered. Jack narrowed his eyes, and pulled out a pocketknife out of his pocket. "You wanna die?" he hissed, holding it up to her neck. Ember looked into Jacks crimson, fiery eyes. She saw the hatred. Ember's eyes softened. "No…" she said, looking down in sadness. Jack noticed her huge change in mood, and put the knife away. Wuya appeared above the teens, and shook her head. "Stupid Humans!" she spat, floating into a storage unit. "Ember looked at Jack with curiosity. Jack looked away, then back at her. "What's your problem?" he asked, 'pfft'ing. Ember looked down. "n-nothing…" she gasped. "What ever, I'm going to bed." He said walking up the stairs. Ember gasped. " what about me?" she asked, trying to get out of her chains. "What about you?" he asked, cooly. Ember frowned. "Am I to stay like this forever?" she asked, getting angry. "Yes." He answered plainly. " I hate you." She said, sniffling. Jack rolled his eyes and walked up the basement stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Jack ran down to his basement. He completely ignored the fact that Ember was there and headed straight for the computer. He opened up a small letter processor, and began typing.

_**Hey,**_

**It's me. I'm just letting you know that I went back home last night, because I was…home sick, Duh! Anyways, I thought you'd all like to know, because I guess it must have been weird waking up and not finding me there, lol. Don't come to visit me, because I'll be back soon… I'm going to visit a bunch of people too, so I won't be home much. Sorry for the late note,**

Ember 3 

Jack seemed satisfied with his forged email, and turned around. Ember was sound asleep and mumbling things about Kodak. Jack poked her in the boob. "Hey, whats your email address?" he asked. In her sleep, she replied clearly, Jack wrote it down on a piece of paper. "And your password?" he asked, ever so sweetly. "Blueline…" she stated, in a dazed state. Jack ran to his computer, and signed into her hotmail account. "Perfect," he purred, clicking on Kimiko's name and pasting his little email. "Send." He chimed, pressing the send button. He turned to Ember and smirked evilly.

Ember opened her, I went out early this morning to Japan and bought you something…" he said. Ember smiled happily. "A eyes and saw she was still in the basement. "I hate him!" she growled. Suddenly Jack popped up from behind a desk. "Oh, you're up."  
He said, walking over to her. Ember scowled. "Good, I have a job for you." He told her. He picked up a chair and put it backwards, and sat on it facing her. He leaned forward onto the back. "Whaddaya mean?" she asked, looking at him skeptically. Jack smirked, she made such cute faces. "Well last night I was thinking, whats the point of having a prisoner, if you're just gonna waste em…" he explained. " And then I thought ' hey! Wouldn't it be great to have a slave?' so I went to Japan and got you a little something…" he explained. "A present? Really?" she asked, getting all excited. "Sure, you could call it that…" he said, walking over to his desk and opening a drawer. He pulled out a large white box (the kind you keep a wedding dress in) and brought it to her. "Since you're tied up, I'll open it for you," he said as she nodded. He pulled out a small black sailor costume. "See? Just like sailor moon, but its black." He said to her, as if she was a child. Ember frowned. "But it's so small! My boobs would be busting out, and the skirt would show my underwear!" she complained. Jack nodded. "That's the point. Ember growled. "You Sicko!" she yelled. Jack shrugged. "Jack-bots!" he called. Six Jack-bots arrived. "Dress her." He ordered. The Jack-bots swarmed around her, tearing off her clothes and putting on the new outfit.

When the Jack-bots were done Ember's chains gave away and she fell to the floor. She got up and dusted herself off. Jack was impressed. She looked so good in that. Her green hair was put up in pigtails and her sailor uniform top hugged her just right, stopping just above her belly button. There were matching gloves that just ended at her elbows. Moving down, the skirt hugged her hips nice and tight, and hung just a few inches away from her but. If she bent down, her underwear was clearly visible. Then came the matching boots. They were slim and black, and went up to her thighs (very slutty). "I hate you!" she yelled, making a fist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, going into his pockets. "Why the hell not?" she asked, stopping. Jack smirked. "I have a present for you." He said. Instantly she completely forgot about what she was doing and began jumping. "A present? For me? Really?" she asked, jumping up and down. Jack pulled a little choker out of his pocket. It was black and had two little gold bells and a tiny red ribbon on the side. He gently put it on her neck. "It's so cute!" she giggled, playing with the bells. "If you tend to disobey me, then this will happen." He said, holding up a small remote and pressing the big red button. Instantly the choker began shocking her. "Stop! Stop!" she cried, falling to the ground.

When the electricity ceased, she looked up at him. "I hate you." She said. "You seem to hate me a lot…" he mumbled, putting the remote away. Ember growled. "First thing's first…" he said in all seriousness. He looked around. "Hmmm, well you can… dust the basement." He said, walking over to his computer. Ember crossed her arms. "I don't wanna." She said, stomping her foot in a childish way. Jack went for the remote in his pocket, making her grab a random duster and dusting everything in sight. Jack smirked. 'This could be fun.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five 

- - -

Ember was on her hands and knees, trying to clean under the couch, when she was tapped on the but. She looked up and gasped as a pile of dirty clothes fell ontop of her. She poked her head through the clothes, with a pair of undies on her head, and looked up at Jack. "Dirty clothes." He said, trotting off, leaving Ember gagging.

After Ember sorted through the reds, blacks and whites, she loaded them into the washer, when Jack walked past the door. "Washer's broke. Do it by hand." he said, disappearing behind a corer. Ember looked horrified at the piles of disgusting, greasy, stained clothes.

Jack sat over beside Ember, who was ferociously trying to get a black stain out of Jack's white boxers. Her hair was falling in front of her face. "Wow, I've never seen my underwear so white! Not even when my mom bought them!" he exclaimed, examining his clean clothes. Ember looked angrily at him. "What the hell is this from?" she asked, pointing to the stain. Jack chuckled. "Uhhh, long story…" he said, blushing. "Long story short, always wear pants when working under a car," he added. Ember rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something when Jack cut her off. "I know, I know! You Hate Me!" he said dramatically. Ember gave him a cold stare.

- - -

Ember was bent down with her but in the air. She was finishing up on waxing Jack's large marble floor. She finally got up and wiped her hair back and admired her hard work. First she had to wash it, buff it, then wax it. It took at least 5 hours, and in that time, Jack was out getting a Shen Gong Wu… but we all know he mostly never wins a showdown, so Ember didn't care. 'If Jack was out, then why didn't she make a run for it?' you might ask? Because of the Jack-bots guarding the entire perimeter.

Ember sat on the big marble steps, leading upstairs, and sighed. She had such a big headache, and was soooo tired. "I hope he comes through the basement," she mumbled. Suddenly the front doors burst open and Jack came in all mucky and wet. "What a day…" he sighed fatigued. He stomped upstairs, spreading muck everywhere. Ember's eyes remained wide and she looked at the huge mess before her. "Jack!" she yelled, running up the stairs, angrily.

She came to his bedroom door and stopped. 'Should I knock?' she thought. 'Hell no! I'm gunna murder him!' she then thought, opening the door and running in. She stopped and held her breath.

Since she was only allowed in the basement and the main floor, she had never been upstairs, therefore had never been to Jack's bedroom… This was the bathroom… and sure enough, Jack was in it.

Ember couldn't move. She tried, but she couldn't. Jack Spicer in the bath, reading a magazine, like she wasn't there. He had a thoughtful face on, as he read an article. Ember finally regained control and turned to leave, when someone cleared their throat. She looked behind her, frightened. "Ya mind washing my hair? This is really interesting." He said, not taking his eyes from the page. Ember took a deep breath and walked slowly towards him. She sat in the ledge of the 'pool like' bathtub and picked up the shampoo's. She poured a small amount of Loreal into the palm of her hand, and worked it into his hair. "So, whats so interesting about that." She asked, nodding to the magazine. Jack looked at her with a boyish smile on his face. "The question is, my dear Ember… what is NOT so interesting about this article." He replied. Ember looked at the article. "Aliens captured my unborn child." She read aloud. Jack looked back at her. "You can't tell me you believe in that shit." She said, giving him a look. Jack blinked. "Don't believe EVERYTHING you read." She cautioned him, as if she was his closest friend. Jack disappeared underwater, rinsing out the soap.

- - - Flashback - - -

Jack was sitting in his bubble bath, playing with his rubber ducky. He squealed happily as the duck squeaked. His mother sat at the edge of the tub, washing his hair, ever so gently. "Mommy, I read today!" he said, smiling sweetly at her. His mother smiled proudly. "Jack, I'm so impressed that you're only in pre-school and you can read!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. Jack smiled. "So, what did you read today, my little angel?" she asked. Jack held his rubber duck close and slightly frowned. "It said… Jack Spicer is a baby…" he said, looking up at her. His mother blinked. "Who wrote that?" she asked. "Kyle…" he said, letting his duck float away. "But, it's okay, because I told him, that you said I was a big boy!" he added. "Jack, I'm going to tell you one thing." She said, looking into his eyes. Jack tilted his head. "Don't believe everything you read." She whispered. His mother had a sad expression on her face, as Jack disappeared underwater to rinse his hair.

- - - End Flashback - - -

Jack popped back out of the water. Memories always made him so confused and angry. "Conditioner?" she asked, glancing around. Jack looked away. "No, that'll be all…" he said. Ember got up and began walking to the door. Suddenly she stopped and turned to him. He was looking into the water with a solemn expression. "Jack," she called, causing him to look up. "Can I maybe have a bath or something? I haven't had one since before you captured me…Three months ago…" she said, the last part, a bit irritated. Jack shook his head. "Nope, you know the rules. Got to the basement, and I'll lock you in your cage in a minute." He said casually. Ember got red in the face and stomped off, in a pouty mood. "I hate you!" she hollered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Ember smiled as Jack walked back up the stairs. Moron, forgot to lock her in, he just put the padlock on. She swung open her cage door and tiptoed over to the computer, which was still on. She clicked on the internet button. Didn't work. "Shoot!" she hissed. She sighed and threw her head back in frustration. She saw something glow at the corner of her eye. She walked cautiously to the filing cabinet, which looked like any other cabinet, and opened the top drawer. There, glowing brightly was the jewel of Kara. "Hey, lookie, lookie!" she giggled, picking it up and rolling it on her hand. It glowed a deep crimson color, and then turned a deep onyx. It began to vibrate, causing her to drop it, onto the floor. "Shit." She cursed, as she bent over to pick it up. She then got a wicked idea.

She crawled up the stairs and up to the kitchen. She mixed herself a sandwich, with peanut butter, jelly, mustard, ham, Swiss cheese, raisins and a bit of butter. She took one bite, gagged and threw it out, then settled for a jam sandwich instead. Deciding that, it was yummy, she walked up the other stairs and into a different door from earlier. She smiled, as this was, indeed Jack's room. He was sprawled out on the desk, fast asleep, and mumbling something in his sleep. "Jewel of Kara." She whispered. She listened carefully to what Jack was thinking.

_I wonder where I am. Complete darkness again… so I must be dreaming, because then if this was real, id probably cry… but here I'm to evil for that… But… if this is a dream, where's Ember? I mean, she's been in my dreams constantly, since forever… did I lock her cage? Who cares, like she's smart enough too figure out that I didn't… But, I'm mistaken… she's VERYY smart… so smart, that it's almost intimidating… maybe she doesn't HATE me, like she says she does… like everyone else says they do… Hate… I don't like that word… I REALLY DON'T LIKE IT AT ALL… Maybe because society has said it to me so much, it's like…I don't know…_

Ember held the Jewel of Kara close to her heart, and for a moment, she felt as though someone literally stabbed her in the heart. Seriously! She doubled over in [pain, and held her breath, stopping herself from shrieking. Jack gave a jump, and woke up. He clutched his chest and screamed. He began breathing very hard and looked over to where Ember lay on the ground gasping for air. "What did you do to me?" he yelled, in slight pain, lifting up his shirt and checking himself. "Did you stab me, or something?" he asked, angrily. Ember calmed down a bit, and in deep breaths, she looked at him. "I-I felt it too!" she, swallowed, and put her hand to her heart, and Jack got up and helped her up. "Its like… we have a connection, or something…" she breathed, her chest moving up and down rapidly. Jack wiped the sweat off his brow. "Gimmie that." He snatched up the jewel from her hands and put it in his pockets. It remained silent for a moment, when Jack finally spoke. "C'mon, we'll go get a drink and I'll bring you back to 'bed'." He sighed. Ember nodded eagerly, as she felt so weak, with one last glance at Jack's pocket, they left the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inumonkey13: Srry I havent updated in like, a year :( I dont really have a grand reason... but here you go : (

Jack paced both and fourth in front of Ember's 'cage'. He mumbled something. She perked her ears at the sound of her name. "Hey, goth-boy. What are you saying about me?" she asked, angrilly. He glanced over at her with an annoyed look, and looked away. "Well, I wanna know what that was about last night!" she yelled a bit loudly. Jack sat down and put his hands under his head, leaning on his desk. "I don't know.. but it has to be some supernatural thing..." he said. Ember rolled her eyes. "Well duh! I just wanna know what it was about!" she said, annoyed, crossing her arms. She wasn't in the mood to be in a cage today. Jack looked at her. "Why did you come up last night?" he asked. Ember shrugged. "I wanted to get some dirt on you." she replied. Jack frowned. "Well, since you heard MY thoughts, I'm gonna see one of yours. Its only fair..." he said, smirking. He picked up the jewel and walked to her. She shook her head frantically. "No, wait! There's stuff you really cant see!" she cried. He ignored ger, and was about to point it at her when, "SPICER!"

Jack jumped, and looked up at the staires. Chase Young stood there, smirking at him. "C-chase Young! Hi there!" Jack stuttered. Ember blinked. Jack was a wuss, but this guy even made her feel scared shitless. Chase walked over to the cage, observing the girl. She was wearing a sailor outfit, and looked depressed. Chase turned to Jack. "Care to explain this?" he asked. Ember hopped off her 'bed' and walked to Chase, who was on the other side of the bars. "Pervert. Help. Please." she said in three plain words. Chase looked at Jack emotionlessly. "Did you rape her yet?" he asked. Jack looked horrified. "NO!" he cried, making a yuck face. "I'd never touch HER like that!" he yelled, more to Ember than Chase. Ember looked at him. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" she yelled. He walked closer to her. "Just look at you! You're gross!" he yelled. "Who's fault is that!? You don't even let me bathe!" she yelled. Jack crossed his arms. "Let me guess, you hate me?" he said. Ember narrowed her eyes. "I wish you were dead!" she screamed, kicking the bars and huffing back to her corner. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry I'm alive!" he yelled, stubbornly. Ember crossed her arms. "Don't talk to me!" she yelled, flipping him off. Jack remained silent, but kept his angry glare on her. Chase coughed in his hand, boredly. "Well Spicer, it looks like you have matters to attend to..." he said quietly. "I swear, he is the most stupidest villan on the planet!" Ember said to Chase. Jack pulled out the remote and pressed the button. She shook violently and cried. "Stop it!!" she bawled. Jack stomped over to her cage. "Take what you said back!" he yelled. Ember looked like there was fire in her eyes. "No!" she said, tears flowing down her cheeks. Jack threatened to push the button again. "Fine! I a-apologize!!" she sobbed. Jack turned from her and sat down at his computer. Ember got up and wiped her eyes, and turned from him and Chase. Chase looked at Jack. "Well, Spicer, you have raised my interest upon you... However you're still far from being evil." he said fading into the darkness and leaving.

Ember sat in her cage. Jack ran down the staires and up to her. She looked at him. "What do you want?" she asked. He didnt speak, but opened the cage and walked in. He pulled her into a deep hug. Confused, and a bit less angry at him, she held him back. What happened to make him act like this. "Jack?" she questioned. He pulled away and put his finger to her lips. "Shh. Ember, I'm so sorry... Please forgive me..." he said, handing her some clean normal clothes. She took them, and looked up at him. He took the collar off her and sighed. "I lied about you being innocent as my reason the take you...I just think you're beautiful...I love you." he said, kissing her cheek. She blinked. "A-are you leting me go?" she asked. He nodded, and took her hand. "I'm sorry for everything, I really am..." he said. Ember was baffled. "Woah... Well, this was unexpected..." she said quietly. Jack pressed his forehead against hers. He had a look of sadness. "Just before you leave...kiss me...just...this..." his breath was on her lips, and she closed her eyes. "...once..." their lips touched. So soft...so gentle...so--

EMBER SPRUNG OUT OF BED!

She looked around. She was still in her cage, adnin her sailor outfit. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!" she screamed. She heard girlish scream up above, on the top floor. It was Jack. She shook her head. "Jack! Jack!!" she called. There was a thud on the top floor, and Jack came rushing down the staires. "Jack!" she sighed. He ran up to her. He was out of breath, and in a cold sweat, like her. "Nightmare?" she asked. He nodded. "You?" he asked. "Yeah..." They looked eachother for a while, before he opened her cage. "You wana get a drink?" he asked. She nodded.

Ember sat on the cool counter and pulled the glass from her lips. She sighed. Jack leaned on the counter opposite to her. "What was yours about?" he asked. Ember looked up at him. "...romance issues." she said, blushing. "Me too!" he said, straightening up. "In the basement?" she asked. He nodded. "In your cage?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically. "And in your dream, who was the one who statred it?" he asked. She looked at him. "You were the one in mine." he said. They looked at eachother. "Woah." she said, in a whisper. Jack thought for a moment. "This has to mean something..." she said quietly. "Or maybe it was that pain we both got!!" he said. They both looked at eachother, and ran down the basement staires. "Wuya!!" Jack called loudly.

**Inumonkey13: Hey ppl, waddaya think of that? I have plans ehehehe! Dont flame me, either :l**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jack and Ember ran downstaires and into the basement. Wuya was mindlessly floating about. "Hey, bitch! We need to talk!" Ember snapped. "Wuya, can you explain how the jewel works?" Jack asked. Wuya shrugged. "Not one of MY personal favorites, but to be honest; It lets you read another person's mind... but with a price." Jack and Ember sat quiet. "You use it as an absolute last resort. You use it to see the other person's tactics and beat them. The thing is. Once you use it on someone you become attached. So to say..." she explained. Jack nodded. "Example, please?" Ember asked quietly. "If he stubbs his toe. You'll feel his pain too." Wuya turned to Jack. "If she falls down the staires, you'll feel it, even though you might be just sitting on the sofa." Ember took a deep breath. "And if he dies?" Wuya smirked. "You'll die too."

"Well, thanks Ember! You screwed us both over. If you die, I'm toast." Jack grumbled. Ember frowned. "Hey, fuck you." she mumbled. Then she stopped and smiled. "Jack, do you know what this means?" she asked. He sighed. "I think I know where you're going with this..." Ember smiled. "You have to treat me nicer." she laughed. "Ugh, I'd rather not..." he sighed. Ember smiled. "Starting with these." she walked behinde a peice of machinery and peeled her clothes off. "Get me my clothes back." she said calmly. "Or what?" Jack asked. "Or this..." she made a motion to punching her crotch. "ALRIGHT ALREADY!" he shreiked, running up the staires. Wuya looked at her. "Nice." she mused.

**Inumonkey13: I did this chapter short because its basically to show that I didn't die. Theres more, LONGER chapters to come. Have faith my little ones!!!**


End file.
